


周哈里窗

by deadpigeons



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpigeons/pseuds/deadpigeons
Summary: 他从来不擅长做正确的事。更多时候他告白就像告别。
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucille (SKAM France)





	1. if I wanna run and hide

au魔山

lucas仍然记得他最初遇到elliot，他去阿尔及利亚，那里的天空昏沉，整片灰白色的建筑连在一起。

阿尔及利亚没有任何美景，海破碎而灰白，整片沙滩都是难以消除的脚印，牡蛎的、磨圆的啤酒瓶，圆润长条状的石头。

lucas还很年轻，他可以在沙滩上消磨一个小时，但母亲不行。母亲要去海边的疗养院，她要在那里待上一段时间。他在那一段时间里必须给自己找到足够多、有趣、消磨时间的事情来做。他甚至可以在这里找到一个朋友，度假屋的山姆的儿子，谁都可以，只要他足够有趣。对于当地人来说，外来人已经足够有趣了。

他跟着母亲穿过了中转站，他在月台对面看到整个城市的概况，所有建筑的颜色像融化的锡倒满了大理石，侵蚀剥落的痕迹让它像一个浇满了蛋奶的舒芙蕾。整个城市没有鸟鸣，只有海浪的声音，它让他觉得没有自由愿意为此驻足。在他原来的城市里有过杀人的冰箱，杀人的洗衣机和杀人的快速熨烫机什么的，它们装满了海鸟、小型动物的尸体，被抛掷在海边的垃圾场上。他们谈论它们、发抖，继续谈论它们。但阿尔及利亚让他觉得它不具有任何潜质，这里乏味到甚至没有海鸟愿意死在这里。但所有人都拎着行李箱，用轮子在地上留下轨迹，没人抬起头看看这里的海、空气，看看这里是否适宜。

他们只是到达它，一个目的地。

“走吧lucas。”

他母亲说，把帽檐压低。

过安检时也是这样，她避免任何人看到她的脸，她颤抖的手指和神经质抖动的睫毛。他知道她患病了，就像他的姑妈得了汉森氏病后，他们把她关在阁楼上，除了从门缝给她递食物以外避免让她有和外界的接触。

她参与其中，现在她不具有对任何人的初步信任，因为她不曾信任任何一个患了病的人，没有人比她更恨自己又更害怕被人所恨。她攥紧lucas的方式让他想他试着把手从她的手心抽出来。

他成功了，她只是继续往前走。

他应该住在疗养院里，和她一起，介于他已经没地方可去了。他足够瘦，占一张床的二分之一，蜷缩着睡时显得脆弱。他睡在临时搭着的折叠床上，梦里感到自己重回羊水包裹的子宫。

他抬头看向窗外，灰白的天被一半灰白的建筑挡住了，刷在橡树上的白漆，黝黑的树干，他看到它曲折斑驳的影子，它们的影子在叠加后变得浓重。

早上护工让他吃一些病人吃不了了的食物，门卫心情好的时候会给他喝咖啡牛奶。他居安一隅，缺少陪伴，神经里缺少对未知的恐惧，迫切需要朋友。

母亲总是在吃早饭前出去散步，在吃完早饭饭后所有病人都在大厅。母亲和其他病人需要按时吃一些有助于康复的药片，所有病人，有轮椅的没有轮椅的，四肢健全的和精神残疾的，全得都排成长队在窗口前等着。

他在队伍里看到一个男孩，带着口罩，头发蓬乱，穿着大一号的病护服，他踩着自己的裤脚，但看上去他很不错，在这里，在外边，在沙滩上，在教室里。他像是会被喜欢的类型，因为他走路的姿势不像是他的手黏在口袋里，而是他的口袋里有违禁品和枪。就像他知道自己应该走到笼子里，把狮子放出来，然后走进去。

他让lucas感到安全。

“下一个，”护士把橙红色的小杯子递给他，“eliott，希望你的确在坚持吃药，张嘴，抬起舌头。”

她停顿了一下把新的药装进杯子，“很好。”她笑了笑，“下一个。”

他注意到eliott在回去的时候没有带上口罩。他看了他一眼，使得他得以看清他眼睛的颜色。eliott的虹膜括约肌在不断地收缩和扩展，使得他的瞳仁一会儿大一会儿小。他被逗笑了。

他在晚饭时期待遇到eliott，但eliott先找上的他。

“很严重吗？你有十六岁吗？”

eliott摘下了口罩，他们踩在有烟头灼伤痕迹的地毯上，有一小片焦黑色的痕迹从桌脚一只蔓延到插座，鉴于他们躲在墙边的一桌上，没有人太过注意他们。

“正好十六岁。你为什么注意这个？严重吗？我母亲很严重，我没有。”

lucas盯着那块痕迹，它让他想起大火，他努力把脑海中的想法抹去，更可能他只是害怕和eliott对视。

他的眼睛很漂亮，但是也很疯狂，他可能病得很重，对着他念一些：我把她的头颅挂在墙上，她的微笑让我满足之类的诗。他在这里，领了药，那就显得有点儿危险了。

他不能让这种危险发展下去。

“没什么。你看起来更成熟一点。”他笑起来.

lucas觉得他可能对所有人都这么说，但他很受用。十八岁意味着高中毕业和驾照，大麻和派对。但eliott说：“我十八岁。”时让他觉得他差不多可以去死了，已经活了足够长的时间。

“你的病很严重吗？”

“没有，好好吃药就仍然是我自己。”

他开始吃一些巧克力曲奇，把装盘的薄荷糖排在lucas面前，“这里没有规矩，你可以在任何时候吃点心。只要你按时吃药就行。”

“你不吃药的时候呢？”

他看着eliott停止咀嚼，歪着头看向他：“我可能会把你的头颅挂在墙上。”

他的虹膜恢复了正常，瞳孔维持在一个恰当的圆形里。他顿了一下，重新咀嚼饼干，“所以别把我想得太好了。”

lucas把薄荷糖重新放回盘子里。留下两颗来，“我知道，我挺想被你挂在墙上的。”

他向eliott露出微笑。

eliott被他逗笑了：“那我得找个斧头，你看过闪灵吗？”

早上他陪着母亲在沙滩上散步，整片的海域像是流动的熟铜，她不能下海，穿着长筒雨靴。

eliott走在他前面，他在这里待了一年，把所有可以挖掘的视角的空隙都挖掘了一遍。离滨海疗养院三十码的地方有铁丝网围住了。在这三十码内eliott全知全能。eliott看着他，越走越近。lucas已经感觉到他走到他的私人空间里，他的轻微洁癖和遇着人多时候相隔五厘米内踊跃的摩擦，每个掩藏在一层衬衣一层毛衣一层外套下毛孔里蒸腾的水汽都让他想起他擦着从眉弓上留下的汗水的旧日时光：他去海边吃特价蛤肉饼，烧烤摊和阳光在涂满防晒油的皮肤上留下饱和的红,但eliott手臂蹭着他，用几乎一致的步调跟他平行走在沙滩上，他们在这个又脏又苍白，时不时会割到脚的沙滩上磨蹭在一起，用肩膀轻微地互相撞击。

他开始意识到eliott比他看上去要天真一点。他会在吃饭的时候把奶油蹭到他鼻子上，然后他们打闹、用枕头开战，他会有点喜欢上他。

他们在沉默中肆无忌惮，在吵闹中殴打，挤压，发酵，看着爱情从抽干的泳池底下一点点浮上来，装若不经意地将它踩下去。在升腾、使他脸上附上蓝色阴影的炎热里，他们仿若没有相爱过，但在寒冷、相拥而眠里，他们是最终也最初的情人。

lucas感到爱情之火燃着了他。

但更多时候他还是能意识到eliott是个病人。

他毫无时间观念，总是随便去做自己想做的事情，放别人鸽子。但这是其他普通人都有的问题，随心所欲，只是更多时候他们克制自己不让它们成真。eliott没有保护机制来告诉他他越界了，那让他看上去有点疯狂。另外的时间他可能会在床上，什么都不想干，对未来感觉一片渺茫，觉得自己被整个银河系抛弃了。

所以他要吃药，来对抗这些不足够好的部分。

“就像戈利亚德？”lucas跟着他坐在观光长椅上，他们看着鸽子啄游人撒下来的面包屑。

“不是，”eliott驼着背，手臂屈起，用手掌撑着自己的下巴，“我犯病的时候分两个阶段，一个就像认为我自己是上帝，另一个连上帝都不相信，整天郁郁寡欢。第二个阶段更长一点。”

“你会留很久吗？”eliott问他。比起他刚来的时候沙滩显得空旷了一些，即将入冬。

“我不知道，但我得读完高中。”lucas看向他，他得在散完步后去吃早饭，再领药，到时候他的瞳孔就像一盏医用手电筒来回在他眼前做圆周运动。

他的瞳孔变圆，又变得像枣核。但那是在他吃完药之后的事情了，他现在还很正常。

lucas想趁他熄灭前有点希望，但这点慈悲都会被收回去，他会染上比药瘾更严重的、灼烧一切的痼疾：他会以为在那个年纪，爱便无所不能。

lucas最终用更残酷的方式告诉他他不会为了他多留一会儿。

他会很快回去，重新补上他的课程，去参加派对，大麻，游泳池，拿到驾照，读完高中。阿尔及利亚是个目的地，人人都知道它留不住任何人。就像eliott告诉他他不能把他想得太好，lucas也有很多种方式留下最后通牒。

“已经有点儿冷了，我们回去吧。”eliott向他伸出手。

晚上他到eliott的病房里，他们开始聊一些电影，喜欢的音乐。

eliott告诉他他看过一个冰箱，被人在这儿拆掉了，在垃圾场，他指着沙滩三十码码后被铁丝网拦住的地方，在eliott的窗口只能看到被月光照亮的一小部分灌木。

“有人在后院放了一台旧冰箱。一个女人家的狗被关在里面，窒息死了。第二天一早，警察收到电话把冰箱装在皮卡上，运到垃圾场去了。那天下午，附近的一个女人报告说，她儿子失踪了。垃圾场的工人把这个冰箱拆掉了，发现里面还有六只死鸟。有海鸥、麻雀，还有一只知更鸟。他说，他往外清理那些死鸟的时候，他的手臂被冰箱门给夹住了，他疼得跳了起来。”

eliott让他把窗帘拉开。他们继续聊关于eliott之前干的事情，他把自行车停在马路中间啊，闯进别人家的泳池之类的。但lucas突然意识到eliott和普通人一样。他们都会对大家都感兴趣的事情感兴趣。他会谈起怪谈，说自己的理想，毕业以后要去哪里。他也对未来抱有希望，有很大治愈的可能。他还很年轻。

lucas要尊重他的爱情。


	2. would you be there for me？

激情产物，大量私货，都是幻想

lucas对着他的墙，他的天花板，他老旧破损的书和唱片，就像一片溅在墙上的棕色阴影。他柔软的头发和略微弓起的背部，脊椎顶起一角衬衫布料，总也处于保护姿态。他在恐惧被观察，更年幼的时候受到伤害。那些感情让他变得像闭锁的沉船，十五世纪，或者更早的年代，在更深的海底。那些记忆缓慢在他的脊背里流淌，让他躺在大西洋的底部。阳光停留在更浅层的水面，像他透过水流仰望耶和华裸露的脚掌。他想起浴室的水汽透过门槛，在墙上留下方形的水迹，鼓起的墙面表皮，暖色的灯光，更多热量从他身上抽离，他蜷缩着，整个房间只有他一个人，更多更多的房间在门的后面。

“这些都是你画的吗？”

他看着lucas在它们面前停留了足够久的时间，他明白他需要一个社交信号，就像他一年级的时候常做的，更小的时候他做得更顺手一些。他从别人拜访物品的位置来确定安全区，就像他永远在左手排最里面的货架拿牛奶。lucas的视线漂移过了他的书架，他的唱片机，停留在这里。就好像他明白画面使他安全。但那在近两年都不太安全，在他把自己摆上去前，那些画总是睁着眼睛。

“那都是很久以前画的。现在我画自己画得更好了。”

“这是……嗯，獾”。

Lucas总是让他惊喜。

“不，他是浣熊。”他微笑，“我最喜欢的动物，我的灵魂动物。”

他看到lucas眨眼，挑起眉弓，光使它罩下的投影像水帘。他想带他去沙滩，游泳或者晒日光浴，汗水浸湿他的眉弓，那会很酷。他把它听成了浣鼠，Eliott做出手势：“浣熊，他们很酷，总是带着面具。”他听起来就像个流浪儿童，年轻的达斯维达。但lucas跟着他笑起来。

他把lucas带到沙发上，他们开始聊派对，自动售货机，那些糟糕的壁画（它们糟糕在总是睁着眼）。lucas提到他在排队上不断地遇到吐个不停的人，绝大部分时间里他们在派对上，只是把头摁在盥洗室的水龙头上。

他让他觉得安全，就好像他说什么都是可以被理解的，他可以随便说一些看上去奇怪的话。他一直觉得他需要给他的作品某个灵魂，让他对话的角色并不完全只有他一个人，他用不着同时爱和被爱，为了心知肚明的阻断惆怅，毕竟亲吻自己听上去有所悲伤。

他起身，感到肌肉和韧带绷紧了，然后他开始下一步，把自己的小腿跨过桌子，他很小心地不让桌子的棱角和杂物碰到脚踝。他母亲告诉他，喝酒之后要一步一步完成自己的工作，太快了会让神经和意识留在后面。先行动，再思考。当他意识到他把两条腿都跨到lucas所在的一边，就像他跨过了底格里斯河，他意识到自己应该转身，放缓膝盖，像蹦极那样把自己完全交给重力。他重新感到那些模糊的低语，棕色的影子溅在白色的背景上，lucas在他落座后挪了一小步，让他摆在沙发顶部两侧的一只手臂能感到他颈部的皮肤。他感觉到lucas辐射出的热能，他呼吸的频率，他把热量重新带回他童年那个被冰冷潮湿抽离温暖的墙壁边，让他觉得门后的空房间里有一个他能遇到lucas，能感觉到他的心跳和略微凸起的脊椎在他的手掌里。大部分时候，lucas的睫毛和围巾在某个侧面熨和妥帖，在他毛毛躁躁地脱掉围巾和外套的瞬间，他明白他想留下来。大部分时候lucas用肢体语言表现感情，表现畏缩在紧缩的黑色瞳孔下的某种针刺般流下他脊髓的突触传递，而更多时候他用语言，用偶尔展露在嘴唇下的牙齿，用他的钢青色虹膜上逐渐变深，变得突出的瞳孔，他接受他调情的方式。Eliott把酒瓶举到嘴边。lucas弹琴的时候他从沙发上直立起上半身，他几乎弹起来，感觉他的灵魂和另一个灵魂相遇，在他收拾得马马虎虎的房间里，那些堆在床底下的画集里所有留了空的对白里，他堆满杂物的桌上留出来的一角里。在他一切未曾有所奢望的瞬间，这些感情像放匣泄洪，让他所有想象的碎片里模的影子都有了清晰的具象，所有隐藏在黑暗里的眼睛都多情。

他看向lucas，他的瞳孔变得更深也更突出一些。lucas看着他，眉弓投下投影。他呼吸地更重了，也更不规律了。而Eliott感觉到他颈部的动脉跳得更有力了，那些念头，那些想带着lucas去海滩的念头，它们撕咬着，它们可能会想着要吻他。又来了。溅在白墙上的棕色阴影，一丝温暖，一阵颤栗顺着他的脊背袭来。他慢慢地站起上半身了，眼睛捕沿着对方的脉搏捉皮肤的颤动。

他带他展示了他的书架，他的死星模型，他的千年隼和他的老旧的唱片。在他弹完琴后跟他说很抱歉我现在要这么赶走你。但这很好，这一切都很好。他说：“也许我们可以多来这么几次。”他的胸口有一阵剧烈的疼痛在他的肺部燃烧着。他从来不擅长做正确的事。更多时候他告白就像告别。


End file.
